leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leaver Buster/@comment-117.200.240.51-20120623180840
Regarding those who say network problems, and "if you have bad internet, then stop fucking playing this game and bla bla bla", the thing is if you are flaming someone just because he dc and you lost the game, then the reason of your flaming is because you are addicted to this game and you take loses seriously. In the same manner the guy with poor internet connection is also addicted and he just cant wait for his internet connection to start working normally again. Also many times it happens that some summoners play very well, doing solo and pushing their lane efficiently, and indeed getting the most kills etc etc. And then their connection goes down all of a sudden. They try to reconnect but no result, and after 10 mins their internet works smoothly again but alas their team have already won the game in those 10 mins. So this counts as a leave, even though their team has won, and and that too due to their smart play in the beginning. The connection was alright, it went down some 10 mins, but otherwise perfect, the summoner was playing well but still there is one leave. Same thing happens tomorrow, because trust me, if you think that internet connection is godly perfect, then please go and refine your computer skills first and then come here to flame. So the next day, you got another leave even though due to your skills your won the game. So basically this guy is neither retard, nor troll, nor his internet connection is completely crappy, infact he is the reason for the win, but still he gets higher in leaves. So basically I think, this system is seriously put the wrong way. Being afk for the first 2 mins but then playing strategically the entire game, still counts a punishment.The best way is Riot should implement a player check system. Whenever the system encounters leave or afk cases like this, what it should do is that instead of directly adding +1 to the total leaves, it should ask the rest of the four players at the end of the game that whether the summoner which experienced such and such problems was really a troll?? Just like you do the surrender vote. If they vote no, it means the player was playing, helping, doing his purposes, but due to some problems in internet, left the game and so he should not be considerded for any punishment. Same applies for being afk, because come on, many a times some door bell rings and we have to go check it out and we are afk for 3 mins, otherwise we are doing our duties properly in the game. So that should too come in voting instead of straight forwarding leave add. Riot need not do anything extra, just put a vote system on all the suspect who experienced either afk or leaves, instead of a straightforward leave add. And to all the flamers, flame as much as you want coz you just make me to laugh because games are for entertainment only and yeah I know they are addictive, and it hurts when you loose, but to flame just for this is like you are killing the actual entertainment.... :)